


The Problem

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon, there was supposed to be more to this but it just kind of stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: The problem with praying, if you're not an angel that is, is that it's infuriating.





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be more to this but it just kind of stopped.

The problem with praying, if you're not an Angel that is, is that quite simply, you never get a response, not even a half-assed one from some "voice" of the almighty. And you can whisper, you can scream, you can shout and hiss and kick and throw a fit.

And She won't say a word.

And it is _infuriating_, Crowley thinks, and the idea that some humans do this regularly, without any frustration is even more infuriating.

He does pray. Often, regularly, always asking why. And he knows he won't get an answer, She's never given him answers, but still he prays. Talks. And there is something comforting in it, because he knows She can hear him, even if She never acknowledges it. But it's still frustrating.

And it's infuriating because he _knows_ She exists, _knows_ that undoubtedly She can hear him, _knows_ he's being ignored. _Knows_ that Armageddon is coming, and no amount of begging will convince her to avert it. And he hates begging.

Well then, he supposes, if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself.


End file.
